Frozen: Maleficent the Princess Hunter vs the Terminator
by xTerminator94
Summary: In a future where technology has ceased to exist after the war against the machines, the evil sorceress, Maleficent, plans to use Elsa's powers to create a second ice age. Accidentally arriving in the future, the terminator is ordered to protect Princess Anna, while John Connor sends a T-1000 to protect Elsa. The fate of the future is in the hands of two cyborgs sent from the past.


**Frozen: Maleficent the Princess Hunter vs. the Terminator**

**2260**

**Maleficent, the villain of Sleeping Beauty, is a princess hunter. Successfully killing Aurora, Snow White, and Cinderella, she has unveiled a new plan. Her next two targets are Princess Anna and Queen Elsa. Hoping to harness Elsa's winter powers, she will use these powers to start a second ice age and destroy humanity.**

**2029**

**During the war against Skynet, John Connor, leader of the human resistance, sends the T-800 terminator back in time to protect his younger self in the year 1995 after Skynet sends the T-1000 back to the same time period to kill him. Unfortunately, there is a time travel malfunction and the T-800 is sent into the future to the land of Arendelle in the year 2260.**

**Anna: The bells! The coronation! I'm late!**

**Anna runs to the church, realizing she is late for Elsa's coronation.**

**Chapeter 1: Coronation and Termination**

**Bishop: I now crown you as Queen Elsa of Arendelle.**

**Crowd: Queen Elsa of Arendelle.**

**Maleficent is watching the coronation through the crystal ball on her scepter.**

**Maleficent: So the little snow princess is now the snow queen. The plan is falling into place. Once her powers are mine, humans will face another global winter. I must set off for Arendelle.**

**Outside Maleficent's castle, there is an electrical disturbance. A strange orb-like structure inflates and soon deflates, revealing the terminator sent by John Connor. The machine realizes it is in the wrong time period and unfortunately cannot go back in time to the right time period. Monitoring the terminator's progress, Connor and resistance scientists fix the bug in the time travel sequence that strips a traveler of their clothes and any other materials they might be carrying and manage to send the terminator supplies such as clothes, armor, and weapons. The terminator opens the supply box and puts on a pair of leather boots, leather pants, a black t-shirt, and a leather jacket. As a surprise, in one of the pockets on the jacket, the terminator pulls out a pair of sunglasses to hide his identity. The terminator turns around and sees Maleficent's castle. Also equipped with a Resistance-built R-50 recon drone, the terminator activates the drone and the small machine takes flight into Maleficent's castle. As it searches the castle, the drone comes across drawings carved into a stone slab that seem to illustrate Maleficent harnessing Elsa's powers and killing the two sisters. It also discovers a set of words. They read, "I shall harness the Queen's powers and conjure up a global winter like no soul has ever seen." The drone translates that a second ice age is coming and successfully uploads the information on the threat to the Resistance. The tiny machine goes down after Maleficent smashes it with her scepter.**

**Maleficent: What in blazes are you?**

**After Connor reads the information sent by the drone, he reprograms the terminator, giving it new orders.**

**Mission Update: New priority…Protect Princess Anna of Arendelle. **

**The terminator opens his supply bag to find the weapons he has been sent. He pulls out a .44 magnum revolver, a Model 1887 shotgun, an M134D minigun, and a 90 watt PPR (Phased Plasma Rifle). He rolls down his sleeve, revealing a futuristic wrist computer. He types "Arendelle" into a search bar and holds a big button below the computer's screen. He then teleports to his destination, the Kingdom of Arendelle. while monitoring the machine's progress, John Connor comes up with an idea.**

**John Connor: Carlson, how's that T-1000 coming along?**

**Scientist: Just about done, sir? Why?**

**Connor: I'm giving it a mission.**

**Chapter 2: Orders**

**The Resistance scientist finishes reprogramming the captured T-1000. With the reprogramming finished, it can now be given orders. John Connor debriefs the captured terminator on its mission.**

**John Connor: Listen up, machine. You work for the Resistance now. You got that?**

**T-1000: Affirmative. What are my orders?**

**Connor: You will be sent into the future to the land of Arendelle, where you should find Queen Elsa, who has been targeted by an evil sorceress by the name of Maleficent. We have a T-800 unit in the same time period who has been assigned to protect her sister, Princess Anna. Both of you have been equipped with a wrist computer that has a teleportation option. Keep in mind, you can only use the teleport once and that's it. The program is new and hasn't been upgraded to where it can be used infinitely. Also, in the future, all the technology around you DOES NOT exist. Humanity has reverted to using medieval technology and monarchies are the only form of government in this time period. After you arrive, we will be sending you supplies such as clothes, armor, and weapons. Understood?**

**T-1000: Yes, sir. Do you have a picture of the Queen so I can identify her?**

**Connor: Right here.**

**John Connor hands the terminator a photo of Elsa sent by the Recon Drone.**

**T-1000: Alright. I'm ready.**

**The T-1000 stands inside the machine as the scientists start it up.**

**Destination: Arendelle, November 29, 2260**

**The T-1000 is engulfed in an orb-like structure that sends it into the future. **

**Anna and Elsa celebrate during a feast given to them by the royal servants. Anna has a worried look on her face.**

**Elsa: What's wrong, little sister?**

**Anna: N-Nothing, everything's fine haha.**

**Elsa: There's no need to be nervous now. The ceremony has ended.**

**Chapter 3: Legends/Come With Me If You Want To Live**

**The T-800 is walking through a crowd of people searching for Anna, holding a long box.**

**Anna is still nervous.**

**Anna: Are the legends of the cyborgs true?**

**Elsa: True? They existed many years ago! They fought a war against humans in what is now Arendelle! Have they not taught you about this in school?**

**Anna: I thought only scholars get to study such topics.**

**Elsa: Oh, silly me. That's right. Anyway, on August 12, 1997, the American people developed a new artificial intelligence system they called Skynet. On August 29, 1997, it gained self awareness, removed human decision from its system, and rebelled against its human creators. Skynet launched a nuclear attack against Russia, which is now the Kingdom to the East. The Russians counterattacked and a nuclear war broke out among nations.**

**Anna: That's horrible! Why don't we have that kind of technology anymore?**

**Elsa: I'm almost at that part. Now shush and be educated.**

**Anna nods her head.**

**Elsa: 3,000,000,000 human lives ended on August 29, 1997. The survivors of the nuclear fire called it Judgment Day, but they soon lived to face a new nightmare; the war against the machines.**

**Anna is shocked to learn about historical events she never learned about.**

**Elsa: Humanity fought back hard under the command of John Connor, the man who assumed leadership of the Resistance. Skynet tried to destroy John Connor by sending assassins back through time to strike at him in the past. These assassins were cyborgs known as terminators. The Resistance managed to help Commander Connor by capturing terminators, reprogramming them, and sending them back in time to protect Connor. Now when you asked why we don't have that kind of technology now, it's because when humanity defeated the machines, humans couldn't risk becoming technologically advanced once again, since it would start a second war against machines. Legend has it that some terminators might be buried in time beneath the lush green earth. Someday…they might return.**

**There is an electrical disturbance in the courtyard of the castle. The time orb inflates and deflates, revealing the T-1000. He confirms his arrival in 2260 via his wrist computer. A box of supplies soon arrives. The T-1000 finds his outfit which was the only outfit that was lying around the Resistance lab; the uniform of a fallen Resistance soldier. From the supply drop, the cyborg pulls out a Colt M1911 handgun, an AK-47 rifle, and a 40 watt PPR.**

**Anna is terrified by the story.**

**Anna: Oh my god! Are you serious?**

**Elsa: Of course not!Everything I told you is actual history EXCEPT that one part! Now that's enough education. Head to the library and look in the history books to learn more about the war. I've taught you all you know now, okay? Now excuse me, I must ready myself for-**

**A lightning bolt crashes through the window of the castle. The people in the streets scramble in fear. Maleficent walks through the crowd of frightened people as they run for their lives. Her crow is perched on her shoulder. The T-800 is begins walking towards the castle, while Maleficent teleports herself inside the castle. **

**Elsa and Anna are running down the hall of the castle, making a break for the main entrance. They are met by a royal guard.**

**Royal Guard: Your majesty, this way!**

**A lightning bolt hits the guard, killing him. The two sisters panic.**

**Anna: Elsa, what do we do?!**

**Elsa: We'll split up! You go towards the west wing and I'll go east!**

**Anna: Okay! Be safe, okay?!**

**Elsa: I will! You try to stay safe!**

**After the two sisters split up, Maleficent turns around the corner of the hall. She spawns a squad of 12 demon minions to search the castle.**

**Maleficent: Search the castle! Find those girls and bring them to me! They must not escape!**

**Minion: Yes, your highness.**

**Maleficent disappears and her minions split up. Meanwhile, the two terminators meet each other in the hall.**

**T-1000: You don't happen to know where Queen Elsa is, right?**

**T-800: Negative. I can locate her for you though.**

**The T-800 scans the area and identifies Elsa's heat signature in the west wing.**

**T-800: She's located in the west wing. You will definitely find her there, but only if you can reach her before the henchmen do.**

**T-1000: Copy that. Good luck.**

**The two terminators split up to protect their assigned target. The T-800 leaves his supply bag in the hall and marks on his HUD where to return to pick it up on the way out.**

**Anna runs down a series of hallways only to be stopped as the T-800 is walking towards her, holding the long box. Walking toward her, he opens the box and reveals his Model 1887. He loads a shell into the chamber with the lever action mechanism. Walking towards her with the gun in one hand, she turns around to run the other way, but is stuck between the minions and the terminator. The terminator takes aim with one hand. She looks at the minions and then the terminator.**

**T-800: Get down.**

**Doing as told, Anna drops to the floor and the terminator shoots one of the minions. Before he could load the next shell into the chamber, the demons readied their bow and arrows and crossbows. The first arrow was shot, but misses the terminator. He picks Anna up, holds her against her, and turns around, letting the arrows hit his backside. Once the barrage of arrows stopped and the minions advanced with their swords in hand, the terminator hit the wall with his elbow and made a hole for Anna to hide in. Then, he began to walk toward the advancing demons, emptying the shotgun into every last one of them. As the last demon fell dead, Anna came out of the hole in the wall slowly. The terminator approached her. She looks up at him.**

**T-800: Come with me if you want to live.**

**Anna starts pulling the arrows out of the terminator's back. Before exiting the castle, the terminator returns to where he left his supply bag and retrieves it.**

**Elsa is hiding in the west wing from the demons Maleficent sent after her. She sealed the door so they couldn't get through. The demons continued to bang on the door, hoping they would eventually knock it down. All Elsa could hear was the snarling and banging, when all of a sudden, she heard screams of pain and limbs being mutilated. Soon, there was only silence.**

**Elsa: Is someone there?**

**There is only silence.**

**Elsa: Whoever you are, tha-**

**The door is broken in. Through the dust of the broken door, Elsa sees the silhouette of a man. The man walks through the dust. It is the T-1000. **

**Elsa: Who…who are you?! How did you get in?!**

**The T-1000 walks towards her.**

**Elsa: Please! Stay back!**

**She pulls a blade out of her sleeve. The T-1000 does not stop.**

**Elsa: Don't say I didn't warn you! You asked for it!**

**Elsa stabs the T-1000 and horrified to see her attack had no effect on the liquid metal cyborg. She stares at him speechless.**

**T-1000: Is that how you greet your savior?**

**Elsa and the T-1000 exit the castle and escape into the unknown wilderness. The two sisters are now separated, both under the protection of a terminator.**

**Chapter 4: Separated**

**Anna and the T-800 have exited the town. Anna, confused on what is happening, asks the terminator to stop for a bit so she can have her questions answered.**

**Anna: Okay! Let's…let's rest for a bit. I have some questions.**

**The terminator rolls down his sleeve and presses a button on the screen of his wrist computer. A motorcycle appears from an electrical field produced by the transportation.**

**Anna: This isn't what I think it is.**

**Anna approaches the terminator as he gets on the motorcycle.**

**Anna: Sir? Are you…are you really one of them? A terminator?**

**T-800: Yes. Cyberdyne Systems Model 101.**

**Anna: Oh my god. So how are you built? Are you half man and half machine?**

**T-800: I'm a cybernetic organism; living tissue over a metal endoskeleton.**

**Anna: But…why are you here? What…what's your mission?**

**T-800: My mission is to protect you.**

**Anna: Really? But…why? Who sent you?**

**T-800: Commander John Connor. I've been sent here from 231 years ago to ensure your survival.**

**Anna: Why?**

**T-800: An evil sorceress named Maleficent is interested in your sister's powers. She is planning to harness and use them to start a second ice age. On top of that, she is a Princess hunter.**

**Anna: She's going to kill us? Come on, we have to go back and get my sister.**

**The T-800 grabs Anna by the arm.**

**T-800: Negative. Maleficent and her scouts could be searching the town for you and your sister. It's too dangerous to be within 5 miles of the town. We have to get out of here. Now.**

**Anna turns to see a man on a horse walking towards them. Anna decides to scream for help.**

**Anna: Help! Help me! I'm the princess; this maniac's trying to take me!**

**T-800: This does not help our mission.**

**Anna: Stop! You're hurting me! Let me go!**

**The terminator lets go of Anna's arm and she falls to the ground.**

**Anna: Why did you do that?**

**T-800: Because you told me to.**

**The man walks up them.**

**Man: Oh my god, you're the princess! Are you ok?!**

**Anna: Yes, everything is okay.**

**Man: You just said this maniac is trying to take you. Does he need to be dealt with?**

**The terminator picks up his gun and aims at the man.**

**Anna: No!**

**Anna messes up the terminator's aim as he pulls the trigger by smacking his arm. The shot misses and the man flees.**

**Anna: You were going to kill him! Why?**

**T-800: I'm a terminator. It's what I'm programmed to do.**

**Anna: It doesn't matter. You can't just kill people.**

**T-800: Why?**

**Anna: Because you can't.**

**T-800: Why?**

**Anna: ...Look. We are going to find my sister and I order you to help me.**

**T-800: Affirmative.**

**With the sun setting, Anna gets on the terminator's motorcycle and they head out to find Elsa.**

**Elsa and the T-1000 are now 5 miles outside the town, in the forest, and away from Maleficent and her forces. The sun has gone down and the forest is dark.**

**T-1000: We should be safe here for the night. We'll set up camp here.**

**Elsa: Okay. Tell me what just happened back there!**

**T-1000: You have been designated for termination by an evil sorceress named Maleficent.**

**Elsa: Why?!**

**T-1000: She knows everything about you. She's after your powers.**

**Elsa: Why does she want my powers?**

**T-1000: To start a second ice age.**

**Elsa: Oh my...oh, curse these powers! I should have had daddy's sorcerer remove them when I was just a girl! Does she happen to know where I am?**

**T-1000: Fortunately, no. Her and her scouts are probably searching the town right now. It'll be a while before they reach the forest.**

**Elsa: Hold on. A while ago, you said you were my savior. Who are you?**

**T-1000: I'm a T-1000 terminator. I've been sent from the past to your kingdom to protect you. Another aspect of my mission is to obey your every command.**

**Elsa: Wait...you're saying you have to do everything I say?**

**T-1000: Yes, ma'am.**

**Elsa: Prove it. Why don't you...okay see that rock? If it wasn't there, I could watch the stars with no problem. Why don't you go move it?**

**The T-1000 pushes the big rock out of the way for Elsa to watch the stars.**

**Elsa: Wow. This is great. Well, I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning.**

**T-1000: Sleep tight, your majesty. I'll keep watch.**

**With the blowtorch that came in the T-1000's supply bag, it sets up a campfire. He reaches into his bag, pulls out a blanket, and puts it over Elsa to keep her warm. The terminator didn't sleep. It stayed awake to keep Elsa safe.**

**The sun rises over the forest. Maleficent is searching the forest for Elsa. She holds her scepter in the air and summons a team of demons. The crow on her shoulder morphs into a knight in black armor. The knight multiplied into a team of six. She then begins assigning teams to hunt for a different princess.**

**Maleficent: You six. You will search the woods for Anna. My knights and I will set out to find Elsa.**

**Demon Team Leader: Yes, your highness.**

**The demons ran off into the woods in search of Anna while Maleficent and her team of knights continue their search for Elsa.**

**Chapter 5: Encounters**

**Anna and the T-800 have entered the woods. The terminator stops his motorcycle and plans to set up a resting spot for the rest of the day.**

**Anna: So are you the only cyborg from the past?**

**T-800: No. Who do you think is protecting your sister?**

**Anna: So...there's two of you here in Arendelle?**

**T-800: Yes, but the other unit is a T-1000; an advanced model.**

**Anna: In what way is it advanced?**

**T-800: Its body is composed of a mimetic poly alloy.**

**Anna: What?**

**T-800: Liquid metal.**

**Anna: Wow. That's how advanced the past was?**

**T-800: Yes.**

**Anna: Ah. So is he a threat to us?**

**T-800: Negative. The T-1000 and I have been programmed to protect you and your sister, regardless.**

**Anna: You said it's made out of liquid metal. Is it possible for it to morph into inanimate objects?**

**T-800: Yes, but only objects equal to its own size.**

**Anna: So could he disguise himself as one of your guns?**

**T-800: Firearms and explosives are two objects the T-1000 cannot imitate. Such devices contain chemicals and moving parts. It doesn't work that way.**

**Anna: Ah. How does it fight to protect my sister then?**

**T-800: It can form solid metal shapes.**

**Anna: Like what?**

**T-800: Knives and stabbing weapons.**

**Anna: You're saying it can make a sword with its hand?**

**T-800: Yes.**

**Anna: Wow.**

**There is a rustling and growling in the bushes.**

**Anna: What's that sound?**

**T-800: Stay here.**

**The terminator walks toward the bushes, holding his shotgun in one hand, and his .44 in the other hand.**

**A group of minions leap out of the bushes, screaming.**

**Minion: Attack!**

**Two minions run towards Anna while three minions go after the T-800. Knowing its priority, the machine runs past the three minions and shoots the two minions charging towards Anna. A third minion sneaks up on Anna from behind, knocking her to the ground. Armed with a mace, it proceeds to hit Anna with it, but Anna punches her attacker in the mouth and rolls out of the way. She runs for the sword of a dead enemy and engages in battle with the attacking demon. The tiny warrior swung his mace, missing Anna's leg by an inch. Anna swings her sword and kills the demon. She proceeds to aid the terminator. Standing back to back, two demons lunge at the terminator while the third jumps at Anna. The terminator shoots the attackers with his magnum while Anna impales her attacker with her sword. **

**Anna: Any more of you?**

**There is only silence.**

**T-800: All hostiles are terminated.**

**Anna: Phew. That was rough. Thank god we survived.**

**T-800: There will be more of them. Let's get moving. It's not safe to stay here.**

**Anna and the terminator pack up their gear and get moving to find a safer resting spot. As the two are walking away, the demon leader gets up and sets off to find Maleficent.**

**Elsa wakes up to find the T-1000 standing watch.**

**Elsa: Good morning.**

**T-1000: Good morning, your majesty. Did you sleep well?**

**Elsa: I'll have you know I slept like a baby.**

**T-1000: Are you hungry?**

**Elsa: Yes, yes I am. You wouldn't happen to have food now, would you?**

**T-1000: Actually, I do.**

**The T-1000 reaches into his bag and pulls out a can of food rations.**

**Elsa: Now why do you have food on you? As a machine, how can you eat?**

**T-1000: This food isn't mine. It's yours.**

**Elsa: Really? Wow, thank you.**

**Elsa opens the rations and begins to eat. She hears leaves crunching from behind. She notices the T-1000's eyes widen as he stands up. Elsa turns around to see Maleficent towering over her.**

**Maleficent: Hello, your majesty.**

**Maleficent lets out an evil laugh.**

**Elsa: Who...who are you?**

**Maleficent: Your worst nightmare.**

**The knights step out from behind her and present their demon long-swords. Elsa gets up and runs behind the T-1000.**

**Maleficent: What's your little friend here going to do? Fight for you?**

**Elsa: In fact, he is. T-1000**

**Maleficent: Hmm. Very well then. Come on, stranger. Fight. Fight for your precious queen.**

**The T-1000 forms a sword from its arm as the knights walk towards him and Elsa. The knights stop as the T-1000 begins to slowly walk towards them. He has his hand on the Colt .45 in his pocket. **

**Maleficent: Kill them.**

**Two knights begin to advance, but the terminator pulls out his gun and shoots the two knights. They exploded into dark clouds. After shooting the other knights, three more exploded while one wasn't affected by the weapon fire. The bullet didn't even make a dent in the knight's demon armor. Maleficent advanced towards the two warriors. She pushed the knight to the side and impaled the T-1000 with her scepter. Elsa stood there, shocked as the terminator didn't even fall or flinch after being impaled. Maleficent was puzzled.**

**Maleficent: What are you?**

**The T-1000's other arm turns into a sword as he swings his arms at Maleficent. She blocks his attacks with her scepter. The knight swings his sword at the terminator, but he blocks the incoming attack with his other arm. Performing a backwards backflip, the T-1000 charges at the knight, swinging his right arm as the knight parries his attack. Maleficent sees Elsa is defenseless and slowly walks toward her. The T-1000 turns to see Elsa in danger and cuts off the knight's arm after dodging his attack. The terminator jumps and slashes Maleficent across the back. Growling in pain, she turns around to see the knight holding his wound. she wraps herself in her cloak and taps the ground with her scepter twice. Lightning strikes as she begins to vanish in the form of a dark cloud. The knight morphs back into its standard form of a crow. The bird flies into the dark cloud and escapes with Maleficent. The T-1000's swords turn back into hands. Elsa, who is relieved that the liquid metal warrior saved her life, she runs up to the T-1000 and hugs him.**

**Elsa: How can I ever repay you?**

**T-1000: You don't have to.**

**Elsa and her cyborg guardian continued down the road through the woods. Elsa began to get a feeling in her gut.**

**Elsa: I feel my sister is nearby. We must hurry!**

**Chapter 6: Reunited**

**With no sign of Elsa after a day, Anna begins to worry. She sheds ****a tear.**

**T-800: Why do you cry?**

**Anna: Why do I cry? Well, because my sister might be dead and I'm sad. You've never felt sad before?**

**T-800: Negative. I am not programmed to feel emotions.**

**Anna: Well, that blows. ****Do you know if my sister is still alive?**

**T-800: My HUD displays you and your sister's status. She is still alive. It also says she is nearby.**

**Anna: Really?! Elsa! Elsa, if you can hear me, give me a sign you are near!**

**Anna's call echoes throughout the forest. Luckily, the T-1000 hears her call.**

**T-1000: Your sister is close and is asking for you to give her a sign you are close.**

**Elsa: Really?! Well, here goes nothing!**

**Elsa uses her powers and blows a snowy wind down the path. It hits Anna and the T-800.**

**Anna: She must be just up the road! Let's go!**

**T-800: Affirmative.**

**The T-800 revs his motorcycle's engine and speeds off up the road. Elsa hears the sound of the engine.**

**Elsa: What's that sound?**

**The sound of the engine grows louder.**

**T-1000: Get off the road.**

**Doing as the terminator said, Elsa gets off the road as Anna and the T-800 drive up to them.**

**Elsa: Anna!**

**Anna: Elsa!**

**The two sisters run to hug each other.**

**Elsa: You're okay! **

**Anna: Elsa, what's happening? Were you attacked by a squad of demons by any chance?**

**Elsa: No. I had it worse. I was attacked by an evil sorceress who is trying to steal my powers.**

**Anna: I heard! You saw her?**

**Elsa: Yes! We have to get out of here! Terminator, is it safe to go back to the castle?**

**T-1000: It should be. Maleficent and her forces already attacked us in the woods, so the chances of her being back at the castle are slim.**

**Elsa: Thank god! **

**Anna: You don't look so good, 101. You took a nasty sword wound to the back. Let me close that up. You have a medical kit of some kind on you?**

**T-800: Yes. In the bag.**

**Anna reaches into the terminator's supply bag and pulls out his medical kit. **

**Anna: I learned how to close a wound from the royal doctor. Does it hurt?**

**T-800: No.**

**Anna: How can does this not hurt?**

**T-800: Cybernetic organisms can't feel pain.**

**Elsa: You machines seem so dull. Is there any way you can upgrade your personality and not be so...you know...boring?**

**The T-800 looks at Elsa.**

**T-800: My CPU is a neural net processor; a learning computer. The more contact I have with humans, the more I learn.**

**Elsa: So if I taught you a few things right now, you'd be able to remember them?**

**T-800: Yes.**

**Elsa: Okay then, let's get started.**

**T-800: Affirmative.**

**Elsa: Uhh, that's where we're gonna start. You don't say "Affirmative". Instead, say, "No problemo". If you want somebody to stop talking, tell them, "Silence" and if you really want to shine them on, tell them, "Hasta la vista, baby".**

**T-800: Hasta la vista, baby.**

**Elsa: There you go! You're getting it! Keep it up!**

**T-800: No problemo.**

**Elsa: Now, T-1000, let's teach you some stuff.**

**T-1000: Everything you just taught him, I learned just now, too.**

**Elsa: Wow. You terminators are fast learners. Naturals, I tell you.**

**Anna: Now what, Elsa? Shall we head home?**

**Elsa: Yes, little sister. Let's go home.**

**Anna gets on the T-800's bike, while Elsa walks beside the T-1000 on foot.**

**Maleficent watched the four through her crystal ball.**

**Maleficent: Curses! Now I'll have to deal with both of them and those strange men!**

**The demon leader from the ambush approaches Maleficent.**

**Demon Leader: Your highness?**

**Maleficent: What do you want?**

**Demon Leader: I'm sorry we couldn't kill the princess. Her guardian was just too strong.**

**Maleficent: Was he now?**

**Demon Leader: Yes, your highness. He's a terminator.**

**Maleficent: A cyborg?**

**Demon Leader: Yes.**

**Maleficent: Hmm, those cyborgs are pretty strong, but not as strong as you will be.**

**Demon Leader: Excuse me, your highness?**

**She points her scepter at him. He begins to glow green, convulsing on the ground. He grows bigger to the point where he breaks out of his armor. His eyes turn dark green and has grown muscular.**

**Maleficent: Now, come. Arendelle must fall.**

**Maleficent and the Monstrosity walk back to Arendelle. **

**The next day, Elsa, Anna, and the terminators have returned to the town. The townspeople are relieved to see the queen and princess return unharmed.**

**Man: They're back! **

**The crowd cheers as Princess Anna rides into town on the T-800's bike and Elsa walks beside the T-1000. They wave at the crowd. An Arendelle knight approaches the two girls.**

**Knight: Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, your parents have returned.**

**Anna: What?! It's been so long since they left!**

**Knight: Well, they have returned. Not to reclaim the throne of Arendelle, but to see you girls.**

**Elsa: Well then, let's go! **

**The two girls begin to run for the castle, while their terminators follow behind them. Before entering the castle, the terminator parks his motorcycle outside the castle. Inside the main hall of the castle, the sisters meet their parents for the first time in years.**

**Elsa: Mom! Dad!**

**The two girls run to hug their parents.**

**King: Girls! How are you? It's been too long!**

**Anna: We're fine, daddy, but we have a problem.**

**Queen: What is it, Anna?**

**Anna: We're kind of...being hunted right now.**

**King: Hunted? By who?**

**Elsa: An evil sorceress who is hellbent on stealing my powers!**

**King: Hahaha, don't be silly. Arendelle is the safest kingdom in all the land.**

**T-800: You're wrong, your majesty. The kingdom is not safe.**

**King: Who...who is this man? And who's his friend?**

**Elsa: Dad...they're terminators...from the past.**

**Queen: You don't mean our daughters arm, do you?**

**T-1000: No. We were sent to protect your daughters.**

**King: Protect them? From who?**

**Chapter 7: Confrontation**

**Lightning strikes outside the castle as Maleficent and the Monstrosity walk through the crowd. The crow on her shoulder morphs back into the knight from the forest battle.**

**Maleficent: Elsa! Where is she? I want her now. Now, I say! Now!**

**King: You'll never take my daughter. Never!**

**Maleficent: Ohhhhh, she's your daughter, hmm? Well, that must make you the former king of Arendelle, I assume.**

**King: Yes...I was once king of Arendelle.**

**Maleficent: Ah. Well your majesty, your daughter has something I need.**

**King: What is that?**

**Maleficent: Why her powers of course. (evil chuckle)**

**King: What do you want with them?**

**Maleficent: That's none of your concern. (snapping her fingers)**

**The Monstrosity picks the king up, gripping him in his hand, tight. His grip tightened and the king began to choke.**

**Elsa: Daddy! No!**

**Queen: Not my husband! Someone help him!**

**The T-800 pulls out his 90 watt PPR, rips off the scope and shoots the enormous creature. It turns to the terminator, unharmed by the shot and squeezes the king, breaking his ribs. Maleficent lets out an evil laugh.**

**Anna: No!**

**Maleficent raises her scepter to the sky and the sky turns dark. The Monstrosity targets the T-800, while the knight takes on the T-1000. Anna, Elsa, and the queen run for the castle. Anna turns to the T-800.**

**T-800: Just go. I'll be back.**

**Anna: Be careful!**

**T-800: No problemo.**

**Maleficent follows the Elsa and her family into the castle. Before entering the castle, she turns to her henchmen.**

**Maleficent: Destroy them!**

**The T-800 pulls out his shotgun and opens fire on the Monstrosity. The creature's skin is so tough, the weapon fire is ineffective. The T-1000's arms turn into swords as he prepares to battle the knight once again. The knight charges at the T-1000, swinging his sword. The machine blocks the knight's attack and counterattacks with a swing of his sword arm. He misses. The knight charges at the T-1000 and slices through his head vertically. The T-1000's split head comes back together. A lightning bolt from the storm strikes the knight, disorienting him and weakening his armor. The T-1000 jumps and slices one of the knight's arms off, but it is not the arm he is using to hold his sword. The knight gets back up, swinging his sword with one hand. The T-1000 continues to block his shots. Dodging punches from the Monstrosity, the T-800 turns to look at the dueling knight and T-1000. He takes out his .44 magnum and shoots the knight in the back. The round pierces the knight's armor and he falls on his knees. The T-1000 walks up to the knight, impales him, and lifts him up. With his other hand, the T-1000 lifts the knight's helmet. The knight begins to cough up blood as he looks at the terminator. Raising his hand and pointing his finger at the knight's head, the cyborg's finger turns into a long, thick needle and stabs the knight in the eye.**

**T-1000: Terminated**

**With the knight dead, the two cyborgs work together to defeat the Monstrosity. The T-800 pulls out his PPR and shoots the creature again. This time, the creature is affected by the rifle's power. The T-800 continued to empty his rifle into the monster while the T-1000 used his 40 watt PPR to kill the monster. The Monstrosity begins to charge towards the terminators. Swinging its massive claws, the monster rips the tissue off of the left half of the T-800's face exposing half of his metal skull. The terminator turns back to look at the monster. Damaged from the plasma fire, conventional weapon fire would be effective against the monster. The T-1000 empties his AK-47 into the creature while the T-800 fired his last 3 shotgun shells. The creature was close to death. The T-800 ordered the T-1000 to watch the incapacitated king.**

**Anna, Elsa, and the queen are running through the castle halls, only to run into Maleficent. Maleficent advances toward Elsa.**

**Maleficent: Enough nonsense. It's the end of the line for you now, your majesty. Hahaha. Your majesty, indeed.**

**Anna: You better leave my sister alone.**

**Maleficent: Don't worry. This will be quick and painless.**

**Maleficent picks Elsa up by the throat. She holds the crystal ball up to Elsa as it begins to extract her powers. Elsa begins to choke while Maleficent laughs maniacally. Her eyes start to close as her powers are nearly gone. Suddenly, the dying Monstrosity comes flying through the castle walls and lands on top of Maleficent as she drops Elsa. Her powers return to her body, but she is knocked out from being choked by Maleficent's grip. The T-800 walks through the hole in the wall and looks at Anna and the queen.**

**T-800: I'm back.**

**Anna: You have to help my sister! I fear she might be dead! Please!**

**The T-800 kneels over Elsa and begins to press down on her chest. Soon, she wakes up coughing and gasping for air.**

**Queen: Elsa! Oh, my baby! You're gonna be okay! It's okay, it's okay.**

**Anna walks up to the terminator.**

**Anna: I don't know how to ever repay you for what you just did.**

**Just as Elsa regains consciousness, the Monstrosity begins to slowly crawl towards Anna and her family.**

**Anna: Elsa, use your power.**

**Elsa: Here goes nothing.**

**Elsa's hands begin to freeze. She puts her hands outward as streams of icy wind come out of her palms. The wind hits the Monstrosity as it cries out in pain from being frozen. Elsa freezes the monster before it could reach her and her family. The terminator stands in front of her, pulls out his magnum, and takes aim at the frozen creature.**

**T-800: Hasta la vista, baby.**

**The terminator pulls the trigger and the Monstrosity shatters into pieces.**

**T-800: Monstrosity, terminated.**

**The T-1000 walks through the hole, bearing bad news.**

**T-1000: Everyone, come outside.**

**Doing as the terminator said, Anna, Elsa, the queen and the T-800 go outside to the king, who is near death.**

**T-1000: All of his ribs are broken, which have pierced his lungs, resulting in internal bleeding. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do.**

**Anna: No. Daddy, no! Don't go, please don't go!**

**King: Anna, I'll always be with you no matter what. Elsa, you take good care of Arendelle now. She's yours now.**

**Elsa: I will, dad.**

**King: I love you girls so much. (coughs) Avenge...me.**

**The king dies after speaking his last two words. The two girls cry on each other's shoulders. Maleficent walks behind the girls and the terminators.**

**Maleficent: That is it. I have had it with all the nonsense! I don't even need your powers, Elsa! My powers are more powerful than your will ever be!**

**Maleficent slams the ground with her scepter and the earth opens up. Fire erupts from the ground, leaving massive pits of lava in front of the castle. The T-1000 gets up and walks towards Maleficent.**

**Elsa: No! **

**T-1000: I must do this, Elsa; to ensure your survival.**

**Maleficent: I suggest that you stand down, machine. You'll regret it if you don't.**

**The T-1000 ignores Maleficent and pulls out his Colt .45. He empties a clip into her, but she deflects the shots. The T-1000 reloads and fires a second clip at her. Maleficent aims her scepter at the terminator and blasts him with a bolt of lightning. He falls to his knees. Maleficent walks up to the disabled terminator and uppercuts him with the scepter, knocking him backwards into a pit of lava. Luckily, he grabbed the edge. Maleficent walked up to the T-1000 as he dangled for his life.**

**Maleficent: What is your mission, cyborg?**

**T-1000: To ensure the survival of Queen Elsa.**

**Maleficent: Not anymore.**

**Maleficent jabs the machine in his face, knocking him into the molten rock. The intense heat deconstructed his liquid metal body and within seconds, he was destroyed. Maleficent turns to Elsa, Anna, and the T-800. The terminator shoots Maleficent with his magnum, but the weapon doesn't affect her.**

**Anna: Show us your true power, you coward.**

**Maleficent: With pleasure.**

**Chapter 8: The Final Battle**

**Maleficent spreads her cloak outward like wings and drops her scepter. She levitates off the ground and turns into a glowing yellow sphere. From the sphere, emerges a giant, fire-breathing dragon.**

**Anna: How are we going to defeat that?**

**T-800: Anna, take your mother into the castle. Elsa and I will handle the dragon.**

**Elsa: We will?**

**T-800: Yes, we must. You must use your powers in combat to save your kingdom.**

**Anna: Come on, mom. Let's get inside. Terminator!**

**The machine turns to Anna.**

**Anna: Be careful and keep Elsa safe.**

**T-800: Trust me.**

**The T-800 pulls out the minigun, while Elsa readies her powers. The dragon looks at the two and unleashes a breath of fire. Elsa counterattacks with an icy wind. The dragon's fire breath pushes Elsa's ice wind back toward her, but the T-800 backs Elsa up with a burst from his minigun. The dragon stops breathing fire and looks at the terminator. He warms up the gun's generator and unleashes a stream of full-auto fire on the dragon. The weapon fire is ineffective. Elsa sprays the dragon with a jet of water from one hand and freezes the water with a stream of ice from her other hand. The ice coats the dragons right arm.**

**Elsa: Shoot its arm.**

**The terminator shoots the dragon's frozen arm. The dragon screams in pain as it shatters into pieces. On the balcony, Anna watches the battle. Out of the corner of her eye, she notices the knight's demon long-sword and comes up with an idea. She climbs on top of the balcony's edge and climbs down to lower the drawbridge.**

**Queen: Anna? What are you doing?**

**Anna: I have an idea, mom!**

**Anna lowers the bridge enters the battle, making a run for the knight's sword.**

**Elsa: Anna, what the hell are you doing?  
**

**Anna: Finishing this!**

**Dodging the dragon's fire breath, Anna picks up the sword and tosses it to Elsa.**

**Anna: You can finish this, Elsa!**

**Elsa: I will! Terminator, keep it distracted!**

**The terminator distracts the dragon by firing at it. Shooting it in the mouth seemed to affect it and cause it pain. Elsa runs up to the dragon and stabs it in the knee with the sword. The dragon roars in pain. Elsa sprays the dragon's other leg with water and freezes it.**

**Elsa: Shoot its leg!**

**The terminator aims at the dragon's leg, but is out of minigun ammo. Dropping the minigun, he runs up to the dragon's leg and punches it. The leg shatters and the dragon roars in pain, collapsing on its back. The terminator walks up to the sword in the dragon's leg and pulls it out. He climbs on top of the dragon and walks across its body to until he reaches the it's heart. The dragon looks at the terminator, readying its fire breath, but the terminator was already standing on top of where the dragon's heart was. He raises the sword.**

**T-800: You are terminated.**

**The terminator drives the sword into the dragon's heart and the dragon lets out one final scream of pain. The terminator scans the dragon's body, reading no vital signs.**

**Chapter 9: It's Over/Goodbye**

**Anna, Elsa, and the queen walk up to the dragon's dead body as the terminator climbs down off of it.**

**Anna: Is it dead?**

**T-800: Terminated.**

**Elsa: It's over. It's all over.**

**Monitoring the terminator's progress, John Connor has an idea.**

**John Connor: After all this, Elsa is going to need someone who will protect her. Someone who will always have her back and care for her no matter what.**

**Scientist: What do you want to do about that, sir?**

**Connor: We're going to send one of our own men to be her husband.**

**Scientist: Who do you have in mind, sir?**

**John pauses to think for a few seconds. He leans over to a microphone on the desk.**

**Connor: Lieutenant Kyle Reese, report to the lab at once. Kyle Reese, to the lab.**

**The lab door opens and Kyle Reese walks up to John.**

**Reese: Lieutenant Kyle Reese, reporting for duty, sir.**

**Connor: Reese, you are relieved of duties.**

**Reese: No...sir, you can't just send me out there to die. Where will I go? I-**

**Connor: I'm giving you an early retirement. You deserve it.**

**Reese: Where will I be going, sir?**

**Connor: I'm sending you into the future to the kingdom of Arendelle in the year 2260. It's a future where humanity has won the war against Skynet, but all modern technology has ceased to exist. Governments are run by monarchs and peace among nations exists. We sent a two terminators into the same time period; a T-800 and a T-1000. Unfortunately, the T-1000 failed its mission. The T-800 finished the mission, but must be terminated. That kind of technology can't exist in Arendelle. Since it can't self-terminate, you must do it. Plus, there's a lucky lady waiting for you.**

**Reese: Lucky lady, sir?**

**Connor: Queen Elsa of Arendelle. She was just recently crowned queen of the kingdom and does not have a husband to rule it with. This is your lucky day, Reese.**

**Reese: She's...she's beautiful. What if she doesn't like me?**

**Connor: Reese, look at yourself. If your first wife fell for you once she saw you on the battlefield, then I'm sure Elsa will do the same.**

**Reese: Okay, sir. I accept the offer.**

**Connor: I knew you would, Reese.**

**Reese: How should the terminator be disposed of?**

**Connor: Whatever you can think of. We'll send you weapons, of course. **

**The scientists place Reese in the machine and set the date for November 30, 2260.**

**Connor: Good luck, Reese.**

**Reese: Thank you, John.**

**Anna, Elsa, and the queen share a group hug, while the terminator is admired by the crowd.**

**Man: A cyborg from the past!**

**Woman: What is your mission?**

**T-800: My mission is complete.**

**There is an electrical disturbance next to the dragon's corpse. A bright light shines and soon dims. Kyle Reese stands up and looks around. Elsa can't take her eyes off of him. She thought he was gorgeous and wanted to make him her husband. **

**Anna: I thought you didn't believe in love at first sight. Plus, he isn't of royalty. How can you marry him.**

**Elsa: I'm the queen. I can marry whoever I want.**

**Reese locks eyes with Elsa and walks up to her.**

**Reese: You must be Queen Elsa.**

**Elsa: ...Yes...yes I am.**

**Reese: It's an honor to meet you. I am Lieutenant Kyle Reese, a Resistance fighter from the year 2029.**

**Elsa: You're from the same time period as that machine over there? **

**Reese: Yes, ma'am.**

**Elsa: Why aren't you two fighting?**

**Reese: The Resistance captures terminators and sends them through time to protect an individual. For instance, Commander John Connor, from my time, sent a terminator back to the year 1995 to protect his younger self from a hostile terminator that was sent to that same year to kill him.**

**Elsa: Yes, I...I read about it in the history books.**

**Reese: History books?**

**Elsa: Yes, the war and all those event made history.**

**Anna walks up to Reese and Elsa.**

**Anna: Well, you two seem to be hitting it off.**

**The terminator walks up behind Anna.**

**T-800: My mission is complete, Anna. I must go now.**

**Anna: Go? What...what do you mean?**

**T-800: My technology cannot exist in your time period. People will learn about me and build an army of terminators. History will repeat itself and the machines will destroy mankind.**

**Reese: He's right. A second war cannot be risked. He has to go.**

**A weapons crate is sent to Reese. He looks through the weapons crate and pulls out a 40 watt plasma rifle. He takes aim at the terminator.**

**Elsa: No! There has to be a more humane way!**

**The terminator looks around and spots a wooden platform hooked up to a pulley system that can be raised and lowered with a wheel.**

**T-800: There.**

**Elsa, Anna, Reese, and the terminator walk up to the platform. It is already hanging over the lava pit. He walks with Reese over to the wheel.**

**T-800: Here. I cannot self-terminate. You must lower me into the lava.**

**Reese: You got it.**

**Reese lowers the platform so the terminator can walk onto it. Anna begs the terminator not to go.**

**Anna: No! Don't go!**

**T-800: I'm sorry, Anna, but I have to go.**

**Anna: No! We don't need an army of terminators! You can be the only one!**

**T-800: Sorry.**

**Anna grabs the cyborg's jacket, while Elsa puts her hand on her sister's shoulder. Anna begins to tear up.**

**Anna: You said you wouldn't rest to protect me.**

**T-800: It has to end here, Anna. My technology is a danger to your future.**

**Anna: No. I order you not to go! That's an order, damn it!**

**Anna looks at the terminator as a tear rolls down her face.**

**T-800: I know now why you cry, but it is something I can never do.**

**Anna and Elsa hug the T-800 together. He hugs them back. The queen watches her daughters hugging the terminator with a smile on her face. As the terminator let's them go, she holds out her hand to shake is. They shake hands as he walks onto the platform, grabbing a rope that is supporting the platform.**

**T-800: Goodbye.**

**Elsa and Anna stand near the edge of the lava pit as Reese begins to slowly lower the terminator into the lava. As the platform touches the lava, the terminator begins to disintegrate. Elsa turns away to cry on her sister's shoulder, while Anna watches her best friend leave her life. The terminator's head and arm are sticking out of the lava. A tear rolls down Anna's face as the cyborg's hand gives her one last thumbs up. His hand sinks into the lava with the rest of him. He was gone. Anna wipes the tear from her face. As Reese approaches the two sisters, Anna walks away towards her mom. She nods her head at him. Reese walks up to Elsa.**

**Reese: Are you okay?**

**Elsa: I'm okay. You did the right thing. I just can't believe he's gone...they're both gone.**

**Reese: What will you do now?**

**Elsa: As queen of Arendelle, I'd want to settle down with a man and start a family.**

**Reese: Ah. I see.**

**Elsa: And I think I found him.**

**Reese: Where?**

**Elsa: He's standing right in front of me.**

**Elsa and Reese share a kiss. The crowd of townspeople cheers as the sky clears and the earth closes up.**

**Elsa: Now they only thing to take care of is...that.**

**She points to the dragon corpse.**

**Reese: I have an idea.**

**Reese takes a barrel of wine and dumps it all over the dragon's body. He lights a match and tosses it on the corpse. The remains of the dragon go up in flames as Elsa and Reese share another kiss, causing the townspeople to cheer.**

**Five years later, Elsa and Reese married and lived together in the castle of Arendelle. Outside the castle stood a statue of the terminator. There was a plaque on the base of the statue that read, "This monument is dedicated to a warrior sent from the past to save our kingdom. They call him the terminator. He may be gone, but he lives on forever in our hearts as the savior of our future. This goes to show us that if a machine can value human life, maybe we can as well."**


End file.
